


Своё я

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, POV First Person, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: О сложных отношениях с собой.





	

В мире, сшитом из зла и вранья,  
Окружают враги и тупицы.  
На кого можно в нём положиться?  
Что-то сделать могу только я.

Мне назначено, видно, судьбой  
Не открыто вести за собой,  
А сражаться за правду свою,  
Может, даже в смертельном бою.

Нет, не глупость и не баловство  
То, на что жизнь я трачу охотно.  
На кого же ещё мне работать,  
Если не на себя самого?

Но, уже полдороги пройдя,  
Потерялся я в этой борьбе.  
Я по-прежнему верю в себя,  
Но я больше не верю себе

Своему же внимаю вранью,  
Сам не спорить не вижу причин,  
Сам терплю, сам себя предаю,  
И я сам себе «наш сукин сын».

Но, боюсь, соскочить не смогу  
Раньше, чем разгорится стрельба.  
Всё же, видно, я слишком люблю  
Себя.


End file.
